1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a land grid array (LGA) connector assembly which has an LGA connector and a pick up cap being mounted to the connector for provision of a smooth flat top surface for being sucked by a vacuum suction device, thereby facilitating mounting the LGA connector assembly onto a substrate circuit such as a printed circuit board (PCB).
2. Description of the Prior Art
On many mass production lines, vacuum suction technology widely are used in processes of mechanical assembly. A typical process is: mounting a pick up cap onto an electronic component such as an LGA connector, using a vacuum suction device to suck the pick up cap and position it to a predetermined position on a substrate circuit with tin pre-attached in advance. The substrate circuit can be a printed circuit board PCB. When the LGA connector is positioned on the predetermined position, an infrared emitter is used to heat up the tin on the PCB to melt. Then the connector and the PCB are cooled down naturally for surely soldering the connector to the PCB.
However, with regard to the LGA connector whose passageways are centralized and dense, the soldering process is prone to be difficult. FIG. 5 illustrates a conventional LGA connector 8 for electrically connecting a CPU to a PCB, which has an insulative housing with a plurality of passageways (now shown) therein, a corresponding number of contacts received in the passageways, a metal stiffener 81 partly covering the housing to enforce the housing, a lever 83 pivotably attached to an end of the stiffener 81, and a metal clip 82 pivotably mounted onto an opposite end of the stiffener 81.
When the LGA connector 8 is to be mounted onto a PCB, first mounting a pick up cap 9 on the connector 8, then using a vacuum suction device to suck the top surface of the pick up cap 9 and put the connector 8 onto a predetermined position in the PCB. When the LGA connector 8 is positioned on the predetermined position in the PCB, using an infrared emitter to heat up the tin between the contacts and the PCB to melt, then let the connector 8 and the PCB cold down naturally for surely soldering the connector 8 onto the PCB.
However, due to the LGA connector's large dimension and square shape, its matching pick up cap 9 needs to be large accordingly. After the pick up cap 9 being assembled onto the LGA connector 8, there are many passageways (not shown) covered by the pick up cap, while the infrared emitter is heating up the tin between the contacts of the BTB connector and the PCB, the tin can not be heated evenly, this will certainly decrease the reliability of the soldering connection between the contacts of the LGA connector and the PCB.
Therefore, a new pick up cap that overcome above-mentioned disadvantages is desired.